found you
by drizzelafterdawn
Summary: what if snake eyes dident end this but someone else,what if the end was different,a one shot here,love changes people.


Disclaimer: I don't own j.e.o :rise of the cobra, but yes I do own mist,

Authors' note: what if in the end snake eyes wasn't there, but some one else, what if some one else would have fought cobra commanders' strongest ninja, a one shot story folks. Love changes people.

**Found you**

It was all over the station under water was gone, but to put a end to this there was still another battle left, masasuke, one of the strongest ninja dressed in white stood face to face a girl dressed in black her short blonde hair in a bob cut, a mess of tangles on her face, her eyes glistened with hatred, a sward in her right hand, ''who are you?'' the ninja asked ''it doesn't matters'' she said through gritted teeth,'' who sent you?'' ''I am assigned to kill you and I will'' she ran to him her sward aimed at his heart, but he douched and there was a flash of steel and blood raced dawn from her shoulder, she kicked him and pounced in his ribs, causing blood in his mouth, he spat it and started swinging his sward now there was blood all over her, her stomach, shoulder, hands, there were deep cuts on her body she was in pain but still she stood like a stone on her spot, that the platform tilted and masasuke slide dawn where there was electric current and lasers which can slice you to death, there was nothing he could cling on, the girl ducked dawn, and caught his hand ''hang on'' she said he looked confused but gripped her bloody hand, she pulled him up and laid straight her breath was heavy and pain full, ''saved you'' she said smilling at him, he was on her left side still confused, that a mess of wires fell on the girl, one could see the electric current flow in it, she let out a scream, he pulled the wires from her body, she laid there unconscious her body was covered in blood and wounds, her suit was torn from places revealing her bloody cuts, that the place started falling, he carried the girl on his back and ran to the exit, there was only one ship left he laid her on the seat and slipped on the driving seat, then he rushed out just in time, he looked at the girl, who ever she was she saved him with her life, it was his turn now, he had to do some thing, that his gaze caught sight of a j.o.e ship he fallowed it and it lead him to the head cotters ,he explained his story to general hawk, who was glad to have him on his side the girl was shifted to the hospital, he peeped in through the round window on the door, they gived her electric shocks, her body flied an inch high, there was a oxygen mask on her face, he turned around and saw snake eyes, ''finally you traced the path of peace'' ''brother forgive me'' he hugged him, that general hawk came to them ''whats her name'' he asked ''I don't know'' that a doctor came out, ''you can visit her now she is fine'' a smile spread across masasukes face and he walked in the room, the girl slowly looked at him, he sat dawn ''I am sorry'' she whispered ''its okay, who are you'' ''my name is kazumi, but you can call me mist'' she smiled ''who sent you to kill me'' ''the cobra commander'' ''what'' ''yes'' ''why?'' ''they said if you stood against them you will be come a problem'' ''and you agreed, I could have killed you'' he said looking at her hands which had the marks of his sward, ''I had to or else they would have killed my family'' she said looking away as silent tears fell across her cheek, ''but you ended up saving me'' he smirked she looked at him, and smiled back.

''he sure looks like a good person'' general hawk grinned and walked out.

Mist woke up next morning she saw a shadow it was masasuke she tilted her hand confused, than realized he was on her side as long as she remembered, he must have fallen asleep she tried to sit and let out a quite gasp of pain, masasuke woke up bolt up right, mist raised a brow, he rubbed his eyes, ''you okay?'' she asked ''huh-oh yeah'' that the door opened and general hawk followed by others entered, ''morning people'' mist smiled ''now how are you '' he asked sitting on bed ''I am fine'' ''so whats your name?'' ''mist'' she smiled, ''well mist will you join us'' ''I will be honored '' soon mist recovered and joined the team, she turned out more than they thought, she was very strong and skilled, her room was just beside masasuke, a week had past and mist sat leaning on the marble sill of her window that the door opened she turned around to reveal masasuke ''um- you okay'' he asked ''yeah you want any thing'' '' its okay if we had dinner together'' mist smiled ''sure'' now they sat in the cafeteria that the news flashed on he screen,it reported of a fire, they showed a hut near the beach, it said no one survived, mist was still, she was shocked and stone, and silent tears fell a cross her face, snake eyes shacked her, ''you okay'' ''m-my-family'' she whispered. And stood up and quietly walked out of the café, he walked In her room it was dark and moon light fell in through the open window, she sat on bed and sobbed, ''I ll be back'' masasuke said and started after her.''they sure have some history'' a guy smirked, ''there is no stop for imotions'' – he walked in and sat beside her, she looked away, ''you okay?'' he asked, ''they killed them my family why?'' she asked through tears, and closed her eyes'' it will be okay'' he said and sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her neck, she rested on his shoulder, ''no '' she cried her tears fell on his shirt, he rubbed her hair ''its okay'' she cried hard his gaze rested on her eyes he wanted to comfort her, now he knew he knew what he was, he knew what he felt and he was ready for the responsibility.

Thank you, people plzzz plzz plzz review plzzz


End file.
